Le fantôme d'un sourire
by ptite-ane
Summary: Une année peut changer énormément de choses. À moins que vous ne soyez un fantôme. Dans ce cas là, ça ne changera rien du tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur : **

Participation au concours "Les associations improbables : le retour" sur HPF.

**/*-*-*-*-*/**

**Chapitre 1 : La Rentrée**

La Dame Grise soupira. Encore le même débat qui allait mener aux même arguments, aux mêmes réponses et enfin à la même décision. À chaque rentrée c'était la même chose.

Un tel gaspillage de temps la sidérait. Pourquoi ne pas écourter la discussion ? Il serait plus sage de décider d'une solution unique et définitive.

Comme leur état.

—Mes amis, l'erreur est humaine. Il serait orgueilleux de notre part de punir plus que de raison notre camarade.

Cependant, bien qu'ils partageaient son statut, elle semblait la seule disposant encore d'un reste de bon sens...

—Pouvons-nous réellement affirmer qu'il est humain ? Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de personne, vivante ou morte, appréciant autant se baigner dans les toilettes des garçons.

… et de tenue.

Que faisait-elle parmi ces saltimbanques, ces pitres, ces... farfelus ?

Elle soupira à nouveau, se mordant la lèvre par automatisme. Il n'y avait plus rien à mordre en réalité, elle avait perdu la sensation du toucher il y a plusieurs siècles désormais. Pourtant elle conservait ses habitudes, aussi inutiles soient-elles.

Au moins n'étaient-elles pas agaçantes comme les tons apprêtés de Sir Nicholas Mimsy de Porpington, ou exaspérantes à l'image de l'affabilité à outrance dont savait faire preuve le Moine Gras. Sans parler de ce titre ridicule dont il semblait tirer une fierté inconvenante.

—Qu'en pensez-vous chère consœur ? demanda justement ce dernier.

Cette fois, la Dame Grise retint son soupir. Elle avait un rang, une noblesse, des obligations. Même morte elle se devait d'afficher un comportement digne de son nom. Il en serait ainsi pour son éternité.

—Ne perdons plus de temps. L'apport de l'esprit frappeur à cette soirée est au mieux proche du néant, au pire catastrophique. En conclusion, il serait sage de le tenir écarté des festivités.

Aucun doute ne transparaît dans sa voix, son ton est posé, son allure digne, son avis respecté. Elle maîtrise parfaitement son image et connaît l'étendue de son charisme.

Tous les fantômes, sauf un, la regardent lorsqu'elle débute sa phrase avec la gravité que réclame son intervention.

Tous les fantômes, sauf elle, tournent leur attention lorsque sa voix s'éteint sur celui qui n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur elle.

Le Baron Sanglant.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui accorder un coup d'oeil pour connaître sa réponse. Il ne le méritait pas.

De toute façon, la manière dont Sir Nicholas redressa son menton avec satisfaction et fierté, au point de faire basculer sa tête sur le reste de tendon qui la maintenait, ainsi que le sourire du Moine Gras qui s'affaissa lui suffirent pour deviner que ses propos venaient d'être approuvés. Le Baron Sanglant tiendrait Peeves à l'écart durant le festin.

Le seul qui lui fasse peur soit disant. Il était une gêne de son vivant, elle pouvait lui accorder cette utilité dans la mort.

Cette unique pensée ramena sur son visage une expression d'amertume. Elle s'éloigna avec un faible mot d'excuse, pas assez pour être convenable mais trop pour paraître vulgaire.

Pourquoi s'embêtaient-ils tous à répéter les mêmes questions ? Quelle ironie ! Ils étaient condamnés pour l'éternité, pourquoi ne pas décider une bonne fois pour toute et ne plus en discuter ensuite ? Seule la vie pouvait changer, la mort était immuable et immuables devaient être leurs choix.

Traversant différents murs, elle glissa jusqu'à une fenêtre du sixième étage. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais le soleil ne brillait plus dans le ciel. Elle observa un instant ce paysage avant de reprendre son errance dans les couloirs.

Les élèves ne tarderaient plus. La Dame Grise les aimait bien et, malgré son envie évidente de le cacher, elle avait hâte de les revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Équinoxe **

Durant une de ses promenades le long de couloirs aux tapisseries riches en représentation de nobles personnages, la Dame Grise perçut des éclats de voix à quelques pas de là.

Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas autant la solitude que le Baron -et elle espérait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas du tout, afin de le punir davantage- elle n'était pas non plus amatrice de tapage ni de tumulte. Surtout dans son couloir préféré.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement, sa spécialité, prête à faire subir le froid de sa présence aux élèves chahuteurs. Pourtant, une fois arrivée, elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

Devant ses yeux se tenaient deux jeunes élèves, un de sa maison elle en était certaine, ainsi qu'un autre fantôme du château. Les vivants semblaient avoir été victime d'une averse au beau milieu du troisième étage. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

Levant les yeux, elle aperçu Peeves qui réalisait des pirouettes agrémentées de grimaces, un seau vide dans les mains. Quelle puérilité, pensa-t-elle.

—N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? siffla-t-elle au poltergeist.

—Oh non, ma chère Dame ! répliqua-t-il avec une politesse aussi fausse qu'irritante. Il était de mon devoir de refroidir ces esprits échaudés, voyez-vous ? Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu commettre comme bêtises sinon !

—File, vulgaire personnage !

—Je file, je couds, je tricote ! chantonna Peeves dans un gigantesque éclat de rire avant de disparaître en plongeant dans des escaliers.

Quel petit personnage horripilant, maugréa intérieurement la Dame Grise. Elle se retourna, préférant porter son attention sur l'élève de Serdaigle qui sortit sa baguette d'une poche trempée. Après un ou deux gestes peu fructueux pour l'essuyer, il déclara avec force :

—_Siccum Maximum !_

La Dame Grise ne pu s'empêcher de lever un sourcil perplexe à cette formule. Son doute fut justifié : au lieu de sécher les tenues des deux élèves, le sort eu pour effet de transformer l'eau en un type de mucus fort déplaisant.

Helena fut brusquement saisie d'une envie de rire mais elle se retint et, conservant une expression sereine, proposa en compagnie du second fantôme de guider les deux malheureux vers un professeur qui détiendrait une véritable solution, et surtout une plus grande maîtrise de ses sortilèges. À peine avaient-ils réussi à convaincre les élèves de les suivre qu'un gigantesque cri d'hilarité surgit derrière elle.

Peeves était revenu et semblait au comble de la joie en découvrant ses victimes en plus piteux état qu'après sa stupide farce.

—Oooh, vous auriez du me demander un mouchoir. Cela aurait été plus propre, réussit-il à prononcer entre ses caquètements.

—Je t'ai dit de partir, gronda la Dame Grise avec une fureur glacée.

Pourquoi obéissait-il à cet assassin uniquement ? Pourquoi pas à elle également ? La considérait-il aussi inférieure ? Comme son meurtrier. Comme sa mère. Comme tous les autres.

Tandis que les élèves s'éloignaient, Peeves se mit à les suivre en ramassant ce qui dégoulinait des robes pour le leur lancer.

—Attention ! Vous perdez des morceaux. Tenez, gardez les !

—Peeves ! Cesse immédiatement tes âneries sinon...

L'esprit frappeur sembla enfin prendre en considération la présence d'Helena.

—Sinon... Quoi ?

Helena se mordit à nouveau les lèvres. Elle avait une réponse mais ne voulait pas la donner. Elle était trop digne pour réaliser une menace qu'elle ne pourrait exécuter. Seul le Baron savait faire peur à Peeves mais jamais, JAMAIS, elle ne ferait appel à lui, ne lui demanderait un service ou ne lui accorderait de l'attention.

Le regard de Peeves qui était devenu sombre sous la menace, acquit une nouvelle nuance : il semblait cruel désormais.

—On donne sa langue au chat ? C'est extraordinaire pour la maison aux piafs.

Helena fronça les sourcils. Il devait y avoir une réponse. Elle était la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, elle devait trouver une solution à ce dilemme, penser en dehors de la boîte. Sans aide, sans mère, sans diadème.

—Sinon... Je... Non. Je n'ai pas à répondre à un pitre, déclara-t-elle avec dignité.

Elle prétendit s'éloigner dans une direction différente des élèves qui avaient profité de cette discussion pour s'enfuir. Satisfaite de sa supercherie, elle traversa un mur puis un second, rassurée d'avoir réussi à protéger sa maison sans trahir ses principes.

Désormais au milieu d'une classe vide, elle s'apprêtait à examiner une grande affiche indiquant des diagrammes complexes pour des métamorphoses quand elle entendit la voix de Peeves derrière elle.

—Sinon quoi ?

Elle se retourna, tout d'abord étonnée puis outrée. Il l'avait suivi ? Il voletait derrière elle comme une mouche agaçant un hippogriffe. Stupide créature.

—Je t'interdis de me... Va-t-en ! Immédiatement !

Pourquoi s'emportait-elle ? Elle devait rester calme, maîtresse de ses émotions, dirigée par la raison uniquement. Pas étonnant que sa mère la traitait ainsi à l'époque, comme une chose incapable de comprendre le monde, inapte à se débrouiller seule. Toujours à rigoler de tout, à ne rien prendre au sérieux, à rire de ses reproches.

Oui, Rowena Serdaigle n'était pas la sorcière terrible et grave que certains imaginaient. Son esprit n'avait aucun égal mais, à la déception de sa fille unique, son sens de l'humour était aussi navrant qu'omniprésent. Des quatre Fondateurs, elle était celle dont le rire était le plus audible et les blagues les plus nombreuses. Combien de fois Helena avait-elle voulu que sa mère affiche la distinction de Serpentard, la sérénité de Poufsouffle ou la droiture de Gryffondor ! Malheureusement, bien que capable -sa fille en avait la certitude- elle préférait persister dans l'imagination, les plaisanteries et souvent, trop souvent au goût de sa fille, la dérision.

Pourtant la maison qui représentait le savoir, la recherche de connaissance, l'intelligence devait être représentée par quelqu'un de sérieux, de digne, de posé. Helena avait la conviction que sa mère se moquait d'elle et de son héritage par ce comportement absurde. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait tort, ou au moins se le prouver. D'où son vol.

Un échec.

—Sinon quoi ? insista Peeves.

Helena resta un instant muette : venait-elle d'entendre une curiosité sincère de sa bouche ? Non, elle devait se tromper. Cependant, l'idée de se tromper était bien pire, dans son esprit orgueilleux, que celle de Peeves étant sincère. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire ? Elle sentit une petite grimace se glisser sur ses lèvres : comme à chaque fois qu'on lui laissait la parole, celle-ci disparaissait avec ses idées. Quel gâchis.

La Dame Grise reprit contenance : c'était un malentendu. Elle avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus et se mêler à son analyse de la situation. Peeves souhaitait réellement savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire non pas par respect -quelle plaisanterie!- mais par inquiétude. En effet, en le laissant ainsi dans le doute, il pouvait -non, devait- imaginer le pire. Elle pouvait utiliser cet outil à son avantage. Là était l'opportunité de masquer son désarroi ainsi que son incapacité à accorder la parole au Baron.

—Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies pas deviné, Peeves. Mes possibilités sont nombreuses, voire infinies : interpeller un professeur, ou même la directrice, restreindre tes rares privilèges, demander à te faire remplacer par un autre poltergeist..., murmura-t-elle avec cruauté.

Elle avait touché juste. Peeves semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de lui tirer la langue bruyamment.

—Je ne suis pas assez vulgaire pour avoir recours à la menace du Baron. Il y a bien plus intelligent et plus imaginatif comme solution, finit-elle avec dédain afin de lui montrer qu'elle avait deviné et devancé ses pensées.

Elle reprit son chemin sans dissimuler son sourire de satisfaction : elle avait surmonté l'obstacle. Dignement.

Le bruit vulgaire de l'esprit frappeur prit brusquement fin. La Dame Grise pensa un instant qu'il s'était à nouveau enfuit et ne prit la peine de se retourner que lorsqu'elle compris son erreur.

—Vous n'avez pas peur du Baron ?

Vivante, Helena en aurait eu le souffle coupé. Morte, elle ne pu que se retenir de ne pas laisser sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Elle, peur du Baron ?

De toutes les blagues de mauvais goût qu'il pouvait faire, Peeves venait de réaliser la pire !

—Peur de ce rustre ? De cette brute ? Jamais ! Il ne m'inspire que du mépris, son simple nom me rebute et tu peux le lui dire. Si jamais il ose se montrer devant moi...

Elle le tuerait ? Il était déjà mort et ça ne ferait que l'abaisser à son niveau. Helena tenta de réfléchir à la chose la plus insultante, la plus vexante qu'elle pouvait dire mais rien ne vint. Elle était posée, distinguée, réfléchie. Elle avait besoin de temps pour ces choses là, contrairement à sa mère qui maîtrisait l'art de la discussion et des répliques à l'excellence -bien que parfois un peu familièrement-, ni comme Peeves qui n'était qu'un amas de plaisanteries et de méchanceté flottant.

—Je lui ferai regretter d'avoir trouvé refuge à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas grandiose comme menace mais assez vague pour être convainquant, et prononcé avec tellement de hargne que personne n'oserait argumenter. Pas même Peeves, espéra-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas tort à ce sujet.

Elle aurait juste du espérer qu'il ne serait pas inspiré par sa tirade.

En effet, comprenant que jamais le Baron Sanglant n'oserait s'approcher de la Dame Grise, Peeves décida de profiter de cette protection. C'est ainsi qu'elle du se le coltiner à partir de ce jour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Automne**

—Oh, bonjour Dame Grise ! salua un préfet de Serdaigle. Ça fait longt...

—Fuyez.

—Pard-OUAAH !

Le préfet tomba à la renverse : le tapis sur lequel il marchait venait d'être brutalement tiré sous ses pieds.

—Hohoho ! On dirait que la Dame Bise fait encore tomber les jeunots, railla Peeves.

La concernée ne pu que lever les yeux au ciels, les dents et poings serrés. Voilà plus d'une semaine que Peeves la suivait tel un povrebine qui attend que sa proie succombe au désespoir et se laisse attaquer. Peu importe le lieu, il s'y rendait également : la salle commune, la volière, les toilettes des filles...

Soucieuse de ne pas salir sa réputation -affirmait-elle à l'esprit frappeur lorsqu'il la provoquait à ce sujet- mais surtout pour ne pas déranger davantage les élèves de sa maison, elle avait décidé d'éviter les endroits où ils se rendaient régulièrement. Ainsi elle devait fuir la bibliothèque, la tour des Serdaigles et la Grande Salle. Ces lieux lui plaisaient pourtant énormément, et elle commençait à ressentir une certaine peine causée par cette isolation volontaire.

Elle fit discrètement signe au préfet de décamper, ce qu'il fit avec sagesse sous les bruits de baisers humides de Peeves.

—Ne peux-tu donc pas trouver une nouvelle occupation ? Il y a de nombreux fantômes, des dizaines de professeurs et des centaines d'élèves dans ce château ! Pourquoi me harcèles-tu ainsi ? s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls dans le couloir.

Cet éclat de voix provenait davantage de la fatigue intellectuelle que d'une véritable curiosité. Elle devait lui poser la question dix fois par jours et obtenait dix réponses différentes. Elle qui critiquait ceux qui s'embourbaient dans leurs interrogations, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à leur place, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

—Que dites-vous là ? Vous suivre, moi ? Quelle erreur ! Quelle méprise ! Tous le disent : elle est éprise du merveilleux Peeves.

Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de le regarder. Cette impolitesse de sa part était basée sur deux arguments : en premier lieu, La Dame Grise espérait que le poltergeist finirait par s'ennuyer du manque de réaction de sa part en second lieu, Peeves ayant la capacité unique de devenir invisible, elle risquait de se retrouver à tourner sur elle-même juste pour fixer le vide, ce qui était tout à fait horripilant.

—Et voilà que, telle une brise, la Flamme Frise s'enfuit ! Si vous devez imiter l'élément de votre maison, pourquoi ne pas réaliser un vent plus présent ?

L'esprit frappeur décida alors qu'il était de bon goût de terminer sa réplique d'un bruit grossier.

La Dame Grise laissa une grimace déformer la sérénité de son visage. Pourquoi elle ? Quelle ironie du sort ! Voilà qu'elle était harcelée par un idiot qui ne craignait qu'une seule personne : celui-là même dont elle ne demanderait jamais l'aide. Malgré sa situation, elle savait conserver assez de recul pour identifier où était le problème. Malheureusement, c'était la _solution_ qu'elle souhaitait obtenir.

Sa mère l'aurait trouvée. Elle saurait su se défaire d'un importun dans son genre avec élégance et spiritualité. Ou peut-être aurait-elle su comment apprécier une telle compagnie, son humour dévoilant parfois des aspects bien vulgaires.

Dans cette situation, la Dame Grise n'avait que le silence comme allié.

Cependant la solitude des derniers jours commençait à peiner Helena. Elle ne pouvait plus surveiller malicieusement les élèves de sa maison pour surgir au milieu de leur devoir et pointer leurs erreurs, créant surprise et gratitude autour d'elle, au risque d'attirer Peeves avec elle. Elle ne pouvait plus profiter du calme serein mais peuplé de la bibliothèque, Peeves semblant incapable de rester silencieux ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Quant à la Grande Salle...

Les yeux de la Dame Grise se plissèrent sous la haine qu'elle ressentait.

Si elle se rendait à la Grande Salle, il y avait un risque que Peeves l'y suive. Or, plus que le chaos qui en découlerait, c'était l'issue qui la dérangeait. Une fois le capharnaüm à son sommet, il serait demandé au poltergeist de s'en aller. Il n'obéirait qu'à la directrice -si elle était présente- puis tout le monde se tournerait vers le Baron Sanglant. Lui demanderait d'agir. De l'aider.

Jamais, murmura une voix en elle tandis que ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait tragiquement fini par s'y habituer, Peeves chantonnait en voletant autour d'elle.

—_L'aigle de noblesse se niche dans sa richesse, mais le seul vent de sagesse provient probablement de ses..._

Helena lui lança un regard circonspect : au moins savait-il rimer. Comment un être aussi complexe pouvait-il être aussi... rustre ?

En réalité elle ne se posait pas la question. La différence entre ses quelques mots d'esprits et ses pitreries vulgaires étaient bien moins choquante que celle entre la sagacité de sa mère et ses -ô combien gênantes- plaisanteries ridicules. Au moins Peeves avait-il une excuse pour ce comportement navrant.

—Pourquoi t'ennuies-tu à me suivre ? Tu pourrais faire tellement plus que ces singeries et avoir un public bien meilleur.

Le silence ne fonctionnant pas, la Dame Grise espérait que la flatterie et l'envie de mieux aurait raison de Peeves. Sans compter que la solitude lui pesait réellement et qu'à défaut de pouvoir discuter avec les élèves, elle se contenterait du poltergeist issu de leurs passions.

—Aller ailleurs ? Pour quoi faire ? Voir si j'y suis ? J'ai déjà vérifié, répliqua-t-il avec malice.

—Et quelle est la réponse ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Helena avec fatigue.

—Je suis PARTOUT ! cria-t-il en disparaissant dans un craquement sonore.

Bien qu'invisible, Helena savait qu'il était encore là, trahit par son caquètement caractéristique, et ses lèvres laissèrent paraître un sourire en coin. Le rythme de sa blague n'était pas mauvais, le paradoxe intéressant et si c'était un élève qui l'avait fait, elle aurait volontiers accordé un rire poli.

—Et nulle part, reprit Peeves en réapparaissant à quelques centimètres de son visage, le grelot de son chapeau se balançant entre eux deux.

Elle fixa Peeves sans le regarder, ou plutôt sans le voir comme individu. En réalité, elle l'étudiait.

Ce grelot qu'elle aurait voulu écarter mais qu'elle était incapable de saisir à cause de sa condition de spectre, ses vêtements aux couleurs criardes qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer car toujours en mouvement, son droit de toucher comme un vivant et de traverser tel un mort. Avant son décès, elle aurait pu être jalouse de Peeves, désormais elle le trouvait simplement déplacé et... Infructueux.

—Tu es doté de nombreux talents qui sont tous inutiles avec moi. Tu ne peux me heurter par ta capacité à être solide, tu ne peux pas non plus me refroidir en me traversant. Je ne crains pas d'être humiliée ni ignorée. Quant à ton invisibilité... Elle est tout au plus divertissante mais ne peut même plus me surprendre, avoua la Dame Grise.

Jamais elle n'avait douté de ses propres caractéristiques. Elle ne redoutait que la comparaison avec sa mère, or tous ignorait son origine. Elle se savait forte, ingénieuse, intouchable. Lors de ses années à Poudlard, son assurance lui avait apporté l'admiration de ses camarades qu'elle adorait sincèrement. Elle avait apprécié leur rendre autant qu'ils lui offraient, du moins jusqu'à ce que les fameuses comparaisons ne deviennent trop prononcées. Alors elle avait...

—Exactement ! s'exclama Peeves avec une telle force que les portraits environnants couvrirent leurs oreilles.

La Dame Grise fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelle blague allait-il réaliser cette fois.

—Personne ne touche la Dame, personne ne s'en approche, murmura-t-il sur le ton d'une menace. Alors ça donne le champ libre pour Peeves !

—Le champs libre pour quoi ?

—Pour planter des choux.

La Dame Grise ferma les yeux, honteuse d'être tombée dans un piège aussi évident.

—Il y en a bien d'autres qui ne sont pas approchés. Je peux même te montrer des pans entiers du château et du parc qui sont déserts.

—Pouvez-vous me montrer quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas peur du Baron ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un air pincé.

Cette fois, Helena fut troublée. La compréhension de la situation était accompagnée de deux sentiments rivaux. À la fois flattée d'être vue comme courageuse, la déception s'installait également dans son cœur. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas la sagesse qu'on admirait chez elle, ni l'intelligence. Encore une fois elle décevait les traits de sa maison et ainsi de sa famille. L'irritation revint finalement : voilà donc la raison pour laquelle elle se coltinait Peeves.

—Pourquoi ne lui joues-tu pas un de tes mauvais tours alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

L'esprit frappeur lui répondit sur un ton aussi boudeur que grincheux, le ton qu'il n'employait que lorsque les professeurs l'empêchaient de renverser le contenu des corbeilles à papiers sur les élèves.

—Il n'est pas drôle.

À nouveau, la surprise envahit Helena, puis une vague perplexité. Peeves savait l'étonner par ses réponses. Sans s'en rendre compte un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Oui, le Baron n'était pas drôle. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait aucun humour, il n'arrivait pas à rire de lui-même ou de sa situation. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait tué, elle, lorsqu'elle avait dérobé le diadème. Il manquait de légèreté, de dérision, de...

De recul.

De sagesse.

Un trouble immense saisit la Dame Grise. Non, ce n'était pas une histoire d'humour ! Il était question de sagesse, d'intelligence, de connaissances !

Et pourtant...

Les rires de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses pitreries, ses blagues, son manque de sérieux.

Si le Baron avait eu une once de l'humour de Rowena Serdaigle... Il aurait compris. Ou tout du moins, il aurait admis qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités que ce qu'il connaissait, ce qu'il voulait imposer. Il aurait accepté sa liberté.

Elle posa les yeux sur Peeves qui remarqua son attention renouvelée et se mit à lui faire des grimaces pour ensuite mimer grossièrement différents professeurs de l'école afin d'obtenir une réaction de sa part.

Sa mère avait raison ?

Bien sûr, répondit automatiquement une voix dans sa tête. Là n'était pas la question.

Tandis que Peeves imitait un ancien professeur d'Arithmancie, connu pour se plaindre de ses articulations, Helena baissa les yeux. Était-ce là qu'elle s'était trompée ? Non pas sur son infériorité par rapport à sa mère, sa grandeur par rapport au Baron, ses ambitions pour la maison de Serdaigle...

Se serait-elle trompé non pas sur elle-même mais sur son échelle de valeur ?

_CRASH !_

Helena reprit conscience d'où elle était, et surtout avec qui elle était.

Peeves, s'impatientant de son manque de réaction, avait détourné son attention sur un tableau comportant un chien de chasse endormi sur un tapis, puis l'avait soulevé du mur avant de le jeter dans les escaliers. Un glapissement suivi de jappements paniqués se firent entendre, puis de nombreuses exclamations provenant des tableaux alentours où le pauvre animal s'était réfugié.

La Dame Grise posa son regard sur Peeves qui riait aux éclats de la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que la sagesse avait un lien avec cette façon d'agir, de penser -_si_ Peeves détenait la capacité de penser.

Non, la sagesse consistait, entre autre, à prendre la fuite pendant qu'il regardait enfin ailleurs.

_Note d'auteur :_

_Je trouvais intéressant d'écrire sur Helena car elle a une relation difficile avec sa mère, presque du rejet et je trouvais ça plus proche de moi que les autres personnages d'HP (à l'exception de Sirius)._

_Puis, une fois sur cette lancée, je me disais que je ne pouvais la mettre en couple avec celui qui l'avait tuée parce que j'ai un minimum d'intégrité tout de même. Et c'est alors que j'ai remarqué le triangle relationnel entre elle qui intimide le Baron et le Baron qui effraie Peeves. Il suffisait de rajouter un lien entre Peeves et Helena._

_Je vous parlerai de l'axe « philosophique » de cette fanfiction dans une autre note d'auteur._


	4. Chapter 4

_Note d'auteur : Parlons de l'axe philosophique de cette fanfiction._

_C'est une fois que j'ai su que j'allais parler de la « sagesse » et de « l'humour » que j'ai su quel serait mon axe : l'oncle Iroh !_

_Ceux qui ont vu la série Avatar savent peut être de quoi je parle : quand l'oncle Iroh explique les éléments et leurs caractéristiques, il montre que les habitant de la nation du feu sont plein de volonté, ceux de l'eau sont protecteurs et capable d'adaptation, ceux de la terre fort et diversifiés... Pour ceux de l'air il dit qu'ils se détachent des problèmes mortels et sont le peuple de la liberté. Et là, il rajoute « et il paraît qu'ils ont un grand sens de l'humour ». Plus tard j'ai lu une théorie comme quoi c'est à cause de leur disparition que le monde (d'Avatar) sombrait dans le conflit et la tyrannie. C'est l'humour qui nous donne du recul, qui nous permet de critiquer, d'améliorer et de vivre ensemble. L'humour est une preuve de liberté, d'ingéniosité, de création et d'imagination, donc d'amélioration._

_L'humour et la sagesse sont en réalité alliés, pas ennemis. Si on ne peut rire du pouvoir, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible. Si le rire n'est pas partagé, c'est qu'il y a un déséquilibre (d'où le rôle de l'Avatar : ramener l'équilibre) comme par exemple des opprimés dont les oppresseurs se moquent._

_Je souhaitais écrire une fanfiction basée sur cette théorie : l'humour et la sagesse, ensemble, pour lutter contre la violence et l'oppression. Je suis en parfait désaccord avec les gens qui disent que plus on est intelligent, plus on est malheureux. Plus on a de connaissance, plus on est malheureux, mais l'intelligence permet de résoudre les problèmes, et la sagesse d'éviter de les créer._

**Chapitre 4 : Hiver**

Poudlard était plongé dans l'obscurité malgré l'heure : midi venait à peine de sonner mais aucun rayon de soleil n'était visible. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages occultant presque toute lumière. De nombreuses torches avaient été allumées dans les couloirs pour permettre aux habitants voir où ils allaient sans se rentrer dedans, ni heurter les murs. Cependant, malgré le bon sens de cette attention, cette dernière était parfaitement inutile en cet instant pensa la Dame Grise.

—Quelle ironie d'avoir installé toute ces illumination alors que le château est vide, remarqua-t-elle.

—C'est bien dommage en effet. J'espère que le match ne durera pas trop longtemps, se lamenta le Moine Gras qui flottait à ses côtés.

La Dame Grise lui offrit un léger sourire entendu.

—Ils vous manquent déjà ?

—Tout autant qu'à vous, répondit-il avec bonhomie.

Oui, elle devait l'avouer : le château sans les élèves la rendait morose, l'empêchant de fuir ses sombres souvenirs. Chaque fantôme était profondément attaché à la maison qu'il représentait, mais le Moine Gras n'avait aucune honte dans la démonstration de son affection envers les Poufsouffles. Sa sincérité le rendait plus sympathique au yeux d'Helena.

Elle appréciait la plupart des autres fantômes en temps normal, leur discussion la divertissait tant qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas perdre son temps avec les mêmes débats stériles. Elle se rendait bien compte que même pour ce sujet, le problème venait d'elle : sa jeunesse s'accompagnait d'un cruel manque de patience pour leurs lubies.

—Les vainqueurs devront affronter les Serdaigles si mes sources sont bonnes ?

—Elles le sont. L'équipe de Serdaigle est en effet en tête du classement, ayant gagné le précédent match.

—Quelle assurance dans vos propos ! Il est vrai que le Quidditch est sur votre terrain puisque votre maison représente l'air, pouffa amicalement le fantôme.

Le sourire de la Dame Grise se figea un court instant à cette comparaison. Beaucoup voyaient dans les maison l'un des quatre éléments : Gryffondor était le feu, Serpentard l'eau, Poufsouffle la terre et ...

—C'est sûr que leurs têtes en sont pleines ! s'écria Peeves qui venait de surgir devant eux. Pleine d'air !

Le Moine Gras sursauta et posa par automatisme une main sur son buste, comme pour calmer son cœur qui ne battait pourtant plus depuis bien longtemps. La Dame Grise, désormais habituée à ces apparitions surprises, n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est que son visage se détendit légèrement en entendant les propos de l'esprit frappeur.

Helena n'était pas certaine de son opinion sur cette assimilation des maisons aux éléments. Sa mère semblait s'en réjouir tandis que sa fille conservait une distance. Elle acceptait tout à fait le lien posé entre l'air et l'intelligence puisque les deux impliquaient de la hauteur, un recul, quelque chose d'insaisissable et pourtant universel. Pourtant, l'air était également l'apanage de la légèreté et, en continuant sur cette réflexion, l'humour, l'irresponsabilité, l'absence de poids et d'impact.

De toute façon, se sermonna-t-elle, cette vision de Poudlard était puérile. Les maisons n'étaient qu'un système fonctionnement pour favoriser une émulation entre les élèves, pas un schéma secret du fonctionnement du monde. La façon dont Peeves tournait cette notion en ridicule la réconfortait insidieusement dans son mépris de cette interprétation.

Elle redressa la tête pour observer le Moine Gras qui, dans son désir de justice, tentait de protéger le mérite des Serdaigles tandis que Peeves se faisait un malin plaisir de terminer ses phrases par des rimes navrantes en bondissant à chaque fois.

—Peeves, il serait correct que tu demandes pardon...

—Poil au menton !

—La maison Serdaigle a formé l'excellence...

—Poil à la panse !

—Calme toi un peu au lieu de bondir comme une puce.

L'expression du Moine Gras se figea l'instant même où il comprit son erreur, sous le regard ravi de Peeves.

—Poil à l'...

—Utérus ! gronda Helena.

Les deux fantômes, sans voix, se tournèrent vers elle qui était tout aussi surprise de sa témérité, de prononcer ce mot aussi fort dans les couloirs déserts du château. Elle croyait même en entendre l'écho s'éloigner porter l'information aux habitants qui ne l'auraient pas entendue clairement. Cependant elle su conserver la maîtrise de ses émotions et jeta un regard de défi au poltergeist. Il la fixa un moment, un conflit interne l'ayant visiblement envahit. D'un côté, elle venait de lui voler une merveilleuse occasion de hurler mot inconvenant dans les couloirs, un de ses passe-temps favori. De l'autre, elle venait de dire clairement et avec force un mot qui, de toute évidence, sortait de ses habitudes et de sa zone de confort. Or mettre les gens dans l'embarras était un autre de ses petits plaisirs mesquins.

—Vous... Vous allez bien, Dame Grise ?

Peeves et Helena dirigèrent leurs regards sur le Moine Gras qui fut le premier à rompre le silence de leur joute muette. Avant de pouvoir répondre, un vacarme provenant de quelques étages plus bas se fit entendre. Le match de Quidditch avait pris fin et les supporters rentraient au château, accompagnés de leur raffut habituel. L'occasion était trop belle, le chaos trop palpable pour que Peeves ne plonge pas immédiatement dans le sol pour rejoindre et harceler les élèves. Le Moine Gras jugea bon de le suivre, après avoir salué la Dame Grise, probablement afin de s'assurer qu'il ne tourmenterait pas trop ses victimes.

À son tour, elle se fondit dans les fondements du château mais à l'inverse de ses deux compères, elle décida de se réfugier près de la tour d'astronomie. Elle préférait attendre que le calme revienne avant de visiter la tour de Serdaigle et demander l'issue du match. Flottant près d'une fenêtre d'où elle pouvait surveiller les nuages de plus en plus menaçant, elle s'offrit un moment de réflexion sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Peeves n'avait pas répondu immédiatement à sa remarque. Qu'elle lui ait coupé l'herbe sous le pied ne surprenait personne mais qu'il ne se mette pas à la fustiger, l'insulter ou lui jeter des boulettes en tout genre l'étonnait. Cela provenait-il de sa nature d'esprit frappeur ? L'absence des élèves, même momentanée, le rendait-il plus amorphe ? Ou du moins, aussi amorphe que pouvait l'être Peeves ?

Il était vrai que durant l'été il était bien moins actif : il pouvait se passer des semaines sans qu'elle ne le croise. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Ce ne serait pas seulement son existence qui trouvait ses sources dans les passions des élèves, mais également son dynamisme et son énergie ?

Le château désormais à nouveau peuplé, il devait avoir retrouvé de sa superbe. Mieux -ou pire?- la déception des vaincus et la joie des gagnants devaient le galvaniser.

Helena se surprit à avoir envie de voir ce qu'il en était. Elle cligna des yeux, sans remarquer que la neige tombait. Elle ne rêvait pas -évidemment puisqu'elle était un fantôme-, elle avait réellement envie de voir Peeves. Elle se retourna, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle afin de juger où il pourrait être actuellement, puis vola au travers des murs. Sa curiosité devait être assouvie.

Bien sûr elle espérait ne pas devenir la cible de ses blagues mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre le risque en partant à sa recherche. Dans les tours, la salle des trophées, elle fouillait chaque lieux propices à des farces, jusqu'à se rendre elle même dans les toilettes des garçons -provoquant quelques cris indignés. Elle continuait sa quête, sans jamais se remettre en question. Helena avait toujours été très sûre d'elle, peu bavarde sans être timide ni impressionnée. Elle ne doutait pas d'elle même. Peut-être que cela pouvait jouer contre elle, comme durant sa fuite, mais c'était également une force qu'elle appréciait. Elle connaissait son impact, l'avait travaillé, amélioré, raffiné... Souhaitant évoluer en ce que sa mère refusait d'assumer pour au final se heurter à ses plaisanteries. Des plaisanteries qui n'étaient peut-être pas dirigées contre elle, comme elle avait pu le croire à l'époque dans son orgueil juvénile, mais qui la vexait dans ses efforts. Ce fut dans sa course qu'elle le comprit. Fréquenter Peeves qui savait diriger clairement ses moqueries avec mordant la rassurait un peu : contrairement à sa mère, elle le considérait plus « honnête » dans sa méchanceté, tout en faisant taire la voix qui lui indiquait que, peut-être, c'était elle qui était trop susceptible.

Ou simplement pas aussi cultivée que sa mère.

Quel paradoxe, pensa-t-elle en chassant cette dernière remarque de son esprit : elle se rapprochait de la façon de penser de Peeves. Or en avait-il une, de façon de penser ?

Avant d'avoir réussi à répondre à ce mystère, elle détecta des bruits suspects dans un placard à balais du couloir menant à la volière. Incapable d'ouvrir la porte par sa forme spectrale, elle se pencha afin de traverser le battant de sa tête uniquement. L'obscurité ambiante ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer les habits aux couleurs agressives de Peeves qui lui tournait le dos. Il s'affairait avec un plumeau, dégageant un nuage de poussière impressionnant à chacun de ses gestes brusques, tout en tenant quelque chose devant lui qu'Helena ne pouvait voir.

Celle-ci plissa les yeux, un petit sourire espiègle se logeant au coin de ses lèvres.

—Ouuuuuuuuh ! mugit-elle de sa meilleure voix d'outre-tombe.

D'un bond violent, Peeves se retourna au moment même où elle reculait. Ses yeux lui montrant à nouveau le couloir, elle s'écarta ostensiblement tandis que la porte du placard s'entrouvrait, laissant passer les sons curieux qui l'avaient attiré ici. Puis le chapeau de Peeves glissa dans l'interstice, suivi par son front, ses yeux orangés et un bout de son nez.

—Qui-est-ce ? demanda-t-il avec dédain.

—Un épouvantard, répondit-elle, un brin de lassitude s'échappant de sa voix.

—Un épouvantard qui ?

—Un époux vantard qui va perdre sa partenaire.

Helena avait soufflé sa dernière phrase avec un léger agacement. Il l'avait habitué à mieux. En le cherchant elle avait espéré le trouver harcelant les vaincus, asticotant le concierge ou, mieux encore, provoquant une catastrophe dans le Hall. Avec de telles émotions au sein du château, elle n'en attendait pas moins. Au lieu de ça, il s'était isolé et permettait des blagues trop entendues. Pire, les faisait dire aux autres. Ça n'avait pas de sens, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Mais il s'agissait justement de Peeves : le sens n'avait plus lieu d'être.

—C'est ce qu'elle croit, mais que dira-t-elle lorsqu'elle verra ma toute nouvelle conquête ? fit une voix nasillarde derrière elle.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard méprisant à Peeves mais ce dernier en profita seulement pour sauvagement braquer sous son nez ce qu'il cachait jusque là.

Un canard.

Le pauvre volatile était recouvert de poussière. Son bec était agrémenté d'un ruban argenté et ridicule que le poltergeist avait du dérober à un supporter de Serpentard pour empêcher les caquètements qui aurait alerté les professeurs. La Dame Grise se permit d'afficher une réaction de rejet et de dégoût, inspirée par la pitié qu'elle avait pour l'oiseau. Elle savait faire preuve de patience. Elle savait aussi ne pas perdre son temps, or Peeves l'avait assez déçue pour aujourd'hui. Ou était-ce elle qui avait eu des attentes trop hautes ? Non. Elle ne demandait jamais trop. Elle était aussi exigeante envers elle-même qu'envers les autres. Avec un air pincé, la Dame Grise l'interrogea :

—Et quelle est donc cette nouvelle imbécillité ?

Il lui lança un regard presque mauvais avant d'adopter une posture parodiant celle d'un maître d'hôtel annonçant l'arrivée d'une personne estimée en société :

—La Cane Grise ! déclara Peeves d'un ton fat.

Helena éclata de rire.

Ce n'était pas drôle. Un niveau tellement bas d'humour. Petit, stupide, primaire, grossier...

Alors pourquoi rigolait-elle autant ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-elle pas à se reprendre ? À récupérer son calme, son sérieux ?

Et pourtant elle riait. Elle riait comme jamais depuis sa mort.

Il lui arrivait de sourire de temps en temps, d'avoir un air moqueur, ou de pouffer doucement à certaines blagues des élèves.

Jamais, cependant, la Dame Grise n'avait autant rigolé.

Sûrement Helena avait-elle rit ainsi ou davantage durant sa scolarité, ou ses plus jeunes années. De son vivant. Depuis, elle supposait qu'un tel éclat était réservés aux non-morts. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un fantôme puisse ressentir une chose aussi puissante et si... Positive.

Visiblement encouragé par l'hilarité du fantôme de Serdaigle, Peeves se mit à voler autour d'elle, tenant le pauvre animal à bout de bras. Ce dernier, ayant enfin libéré son bec du ruban, caquetait en battant violemment des ailes.

Le remue-ménage dont elle était le centre aggravait son état. Helena se rendait bien compte qu'en temps normal un tel vacarme l'aurait agacée et elle y aurait mis fin d'un regard glacial ou en quittant une telle assistance avec dignité. À cet instant, elle s'en trouvait incapable. Pas physiquement, elle restait un fantôme, ni même intellectuellement, fantôme de Serdaigle s'il vous plaît. Non, c'était un obstacle émotionnel qui l'en empêchait. Ou l'inverse : un confort. Une telle sensation était si rare que tout son être, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, souhaitait ardemment s'y accrocher aussi longtemps que possible.

L'élément de surprise, le brusque changement d'émotions, le plaisir d'être le sujet d'une blague sans en souffrir, et de nombreuses questions encore sans réponse faisait chavirer son esprit dans l'hilarité sans espoir de rémission. Où avait-t-il bien pu dénicher ce canard, se demandait-t-elle. Les élèves fêtaient le résultat du match, les professeur également. Cela lui avait donné le champ libre mais ça répondait seulement à « comment », pas « où » !

Et combien de temps cela lui avait-t-il pris de préparer cet unique jeu de mot ?

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? grogna une voix rocailleuse.

Alerté par le vacarme incluant les cris du canard, les bruits de Peeves qui l'imitait et les rires d'Helena, le concierge venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Immédiatement, la Dame Grise su récupérer son sang-froid, n'osant s'afficher d'une façon qu'elle considérait comme indigne de son rang. De plus, bien qu'elle n'apportait que peu d'attention aux différents concierges qui avaient servi l'école, elle préférait ne pas se les mettre à dos de peur qu'ils reportent leur ressentiment sur les élèves de sa maison.

Apercevant le volatile qui continuait de battre des ailes, le concierge se mit à hurler sur Peeves :

—Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce cirque ?!

—Ce n'est pas un cirque que nous tenons mais un poulailler ! s'offusqua le poltergeist.

Bien que son expression était à nouveau sereine, la Dame Grise ne pu s'empêcher de lever un sourcil : «_ nous _» ?

—Tu te paies ma tête ?

—De linotte seulement, insista Peeves.

Le concierge se figea, rendu muet par la provocation. Incapable de répondre sans risquer de s'insulter lui-même, il tenta de récupérer le canard que l'esprit frappeur lança dans les airs. L'oiseau prit son envol, partant malheureusement dans la direction opposée à la sortie, suivi du concierge qui tentait de l'attraper et de Peeves qui souhaitait bien évidemment aggraver la situation.

La Dame Grise observa Peeves du coin de l'œil avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il était capable de beaucoup d'esprit, de rimes, de répliques. Sans compter qu'il connaissait les rumeurs et les points faibles de beaucoup d'habitants du château. Ces blagues tombaient souvent dans le grotesque mais arrivaient parfois à être judicieuses.

Il était très différent de sa façon de penser. Elle était consciente de son environnement et elle agissait en conséquence sans pour autant abandonner ses principes. Lui était parfaitement libre, plus que l'air lui même qui pouvait être enfermé.

Légèrement honteuse d'avoir autant ri à une blague de bas niveau, davantage que pour les piques les plus spirituelles, elle parti à son tour. Sur le chemin de la salle commune des Serdaigles, elle songea à ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait été dit.

«_ Nous _».

Son rôle était minime dans ce qui venait de se passer : elle avait juste rigolé. Et l'avait cherché avant ça. Et crié dans les couloirs encore avant... De plus, la blague avec le canard la concernait : elle en était la cible. Il l'avait préparée en pensant à elle.

Finalement, il y avait bel et bien un « _nous_ » pensa-t-elle. Il formaient une drôle d'équipe. Plus important encore : il y avait quelque chose entre eux, comme une complicité. Elle ne pu retenir son sourire, auparavant discret, de s'étendre et d'afficher son bonheur. Elle comprenait où ce chemin menait. Cependant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accorder un nom à cette situation. Non pas par pudeur, timidité ou humilité. Elle détenait trop de bon sens pour ça. Ni Helena, ni la Dame Grise avaient un jour été embarrassée par ces sentiments là.

Non.

C'était justement par connaissance de son état qu'elle restait perplexe. Par esprit de logique. Elle ignorait si sa situation était capable d'admettre, d'un point de vue rationnel, ce terme.

Elle se demandait sincèrement si les fantômes pouvaient aimer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note d'auteur : Tôt dans ce chapitre, je cite le nom de deux personnes._  
_Elizabeth Batory et Arwa al-Sulayhi sont deux femmes ayant réellement existé. Vous pouvez retrouver leurs histoires entre autre sur le site « Rejected Princess » de Jason Potrah si vous lisez en anglais. La première est présente dans le livre « Rejected Princess ». Héritière d'une famille à l'influence et la fortune hors du commun, elle a été diabolisée à l'extrême (on disait qu'elle se baignait dans le sang de jeunes femmes pour garder sa jeunesse, réalisait des sorts avec 99 chats, plein d'actes de torture etc) très probablement pour la destituer et que tout ce pouvoir retourne à un homme (typique, n'est-ce pas ?). De nombreux historiens s'accordent à dire que les accusations étaient probablement toutes fausses. Une vraie chasse aux sorcière._  
_Résultat : elle a été emmurée dans son château. Il y a un film qui s'amuse à montrer ces accusations à la fois comme si c'était « vrai » et « faux » si vous préférez les films à la lecture (par contre il y a du sang !). Cette « noblesse » trahie -par un homme en particulier- car femme, mais conservant une dignité hors du commun... Ça me paraissait bien pour parler d'Helena._  
_La seconde peut être trouvée dans le livre « Tough Mothers » (même auteur), Devenue « Reine » par la force du destin qui s'acharnait sur son époux, elle a finalement acquis un respect et un pouvoir sur son pays (Yemen) au XIième siècle environ. Elle a vécu longtemps pour l'époque, plus longtemps qu'un de ses enfants même. Elle a encouragé les actions sociales et l'éducation (dont la rémunération des profs), elle était mécène etc... Bref, elle a permis un âge d'or (mais avec des conflits malgré tout). Très Rowena à mes yeux._  
_Voilà. Autant profiter de cette fanfiction pour parler un peu de ces Princesses rejetées car trop hérétiques, infernales, colossales pour rentrer dans le carcan du patriarcat. J'imaginais bien des sorcières et sorciers en entendre parler et apporter des représentation de ces femmes, à la vie fortement teintée de magie, dans les couloirs de Poudlard._  
_Et merci à Haru pour son aide dans le choix de ces femmes trop effacées par le patriarcat !_  
_Et vous, quelles grandes femmes de l'histoire imaginez vous comme une sorcière probable ?_

**Chapitre 5 : Printemps**

—Ne vous en faites pas. Il arrive encore à des élèves de cinquième année de s'égarer. Certains disent que c'est là un des charmes du château.  
—D'accord, Nick. Mais où se trouve le bureau du professeur d'Études de Runes ?

La Dame Grise leva la tête et fixa le plafond : des élèves demandaient de l'aide. Sans hésiter davantage, elle s'élança dans les airs et surgit devant Sir Nicholas et deux garçons qui portaient chacun une pile de grimoires dans leurs bras.

—Oh, bonjour Dame Grise, la salua son confrère.  
—Bonjour, répondit-elle en dévisageant les vivants.

Ils n'étaient pas bien grand, probablement des deuxièmes années à qui les plus anciens avaient confié une tâche ingrate. Ils avaient sursauté à son apparition et elle pu remarquer qu'ils commençaient à frissonner. Deux fantômes si proches faisaient plonger la température ambiante malgré la douceur de cette journée d'avril.  
Aucun des deux n'étaient de Serdaigle.

—Le bureau du professeur d'Études des Runes se situe deux étages plus haut, à côté de la statue d'Elizabeth Báthory, déclara chaleureusement le fantôme de Gryffondor.

La Dame Grise se retint de se mordre les lèvres. Elle hésita un instant à laisser passer l'erreur puis songea qu'il était plus sage de le corriger immédiatement. Même si ces élèves là n'étaient pas de sa maison, ils étaient encore bien jeunes et elle ne souhaitait pas leur créer davantage d'embarras.

—J'ai bien peur que vous vous mépreniez, souffla-t-elle avec délicatesse. Ce sont les quartiers privés que vous avez indiqué. Le bureau est séparé et se trouve en réalité en face de la tapisserie d'Arwa al-Sulayhi un étage plus bas. Prenez cet escalier puis tournez à gauche, indiqua-t-elle aux élèves.

Ces derniers tremblaient désormais, de fatigue sous le poids des livres ou de froid par la présence des deux spectres.

—M-Me-Merci, grelotta l'un d'eux avant de s'éloigner avec son camarade qui claquait des dents.

Sir Nicholas se tourna vers la Dame Grise avec un sourire aussi franc que satisfait.

—Merci de votre aide. C'est un plaisir de savoir qu'il existe encore des gens, même non vivants, sur qui on peut compter.  
—Je vous en prie, répondit-elle en penchant gracieusement la tête. Il n'y a aucune raison que les maisons de Serdaigle et Gryffondor se mettent des bâtons dans les roues.  
—En effet, je crois que nous sommes les deux maisons les plus respectueuse l'une envers l'autre, fit son confrère en bombant le torse.

Elle lui offrit un sourire pour lui indiquer qu'elle partageait son opinion, tout du moins en partie. Elle aurait admis que leur deux maisons étaient « trop fières » plus que « respectueuses » mais Sir Nicholas, malgré ses nombreuses qualités, manquait désespérément d'humour et aurait pris la remarque au premier degré. Sa mère aurait adoré le tourner en bourrique. Sans aller à de telles extrémités, ce trait de caractère ennuyait légèrement Helena : elle n'aimait pas contraindre son esprit aux autres, faire semblant de rire ou ne pas froisser un ego. Bien évidemment elle obéissait à certaines règles lorsqu'elle y voyait une utilité mais quand il s'agissait uniquement d'agir sous la peur ou l'oppression, elle enrageait et se rebellait. Et cela avait causé sa mort. Elle se promit à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'aucune autre sorcière ne connaisse son sort, avec ses moyens, aussi faibles soient-ils.

—En parlant de ça, qu'en est-il de Peeves ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il continuait de vous tourmenter.

La Dame Grise leva les sourcils mais conserva un visage de marbre avant de poser ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, tripotant sa fraise d'une main, semblait fort embarrassé de mentionner ce sujet, et elle devait admettre que cette question était assez téméraire. Elle s'empêcha de sourire à son malaise évident : son courage n'était pas sujet à moquerie, et elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde de s'intéresser à ce sujet.

—C'est exact, il reste très insistant mais de façon moins prolongée.

Une autre façon de le dire aurait été d'admettre que la présence de l'esprit frappeur la dérangeait moins qu'auparavant.

—Vous détenez une patience hors du commun, même pour un fantôme !

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le remercier pour le compliment sincère, il continua :

—Cependant vous ne devriez pas porter ce fardeau ainsi sans vous plaindre. La politesse ne fonctionne pas avec ce genre d'énergumène. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai quérir l'aide du Baron pour...

Il se tut immédiatement. Un regard glacial s'était abattu sur lui, et d'une voix aussi terrible qu'une malédiction, la Dame Grise déclara :

—Il n'en est pas question.

Sir Nicholas regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas ce changement brusque. Inquiet, il marmonna quelques mots mais elle ne l'écoutait plus et ne voulait plus l'entendre.

—Je préfère encore la présence de Peeves à celle du Baron. Ne vous occupez plus de cette affaire ou vous perdrez plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Réajustant les pans de sa robe pour mieux la serrer contre elle, et ainsi mieux dissimuler sa blessure fatale, elle fit demi-tour et abandonna Sir Nicholas Mimsy de Porpington dans son embarras. Pestant intérieurement contre de telles insinuations -elle ! Avoir besoin d'aide ! Du Baron !- elle volait à toute vitesse comme pour s'éloigner de telles idées. Sans faire attentions aux personnes qu'elle croisait, ni aux cris de ceux qu'elle traversait, elle finit par se retrouver devant la bibliothèque. La vue de cette porte la réconforta légèrement et sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, elle s'y introduisit.

Helena appréciait ce lieu non pas parce qu'il contenait la connaissance mais parce qu'il permettait la coopération. Les livres pouvaient être lus par plusieurs, en même temps ou à des siècles de d'intervalle. Élève, elle avait adoré étudier avec d'autres jeunes sorcières et sorciers, partager les découvertes, les expériences. Poudlard représentait cette occasion à ses yeux. Ne plus être seulement l'objet d'attente de la part d'adulte mais devenir une égale avec d'autres enfants. Cette jeunesse était précieuse, elle devait désormais protéger celle des autres des attentes toxiques des parents et du monde extérieur.  
La Dame Grise flotta doucement entre les rayons, évitant poliment certains lecteurs plongés dans un ouvrage ou saluant une élève de sa maison d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Cependant, malgré la sérénité partielle que lui inspirait le lieu, cela ne lui suffisait pas. L'effet n'était pas complet. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Elle soupira de cette déconvenue avant de traverser le sol.

Quelques étages plus bas, elle se laissa guider par le boucan qui provenait de la salle des professeurs. Ou plutôt de l'entrée de celle-ci dans le Hall.  
Peeves s'amusait visiblement à se moquer des deux gargouilles qui gardaient la porte.

—Vas-tu cesser de te pavaner ainsi ? fit celle de gauche en agitant son horrible tête tel un cheval gêné par une mouche.  
—Avec plaisir ! Je vais arrêter de pas vanner et je vais me remettre à purement et simplement vanner, déclara avec malice le poltergeist en réalisant une pirouette dans les airs  
—Fais attention, menaça la statue de droite, notre patience commence à dangereusement diminuer.  
—Minuer ! Minuer ! Minuer !

Les deux gargouilles émirent un même grognement de fatigue tandis que Peeves continuait à leur voler autour. Helena observait le spectacle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était enfin calmée. Soit cela provenait du fait qu'elle voyait d'autres s'énerver, soit la solution ne provenait ni d'elle, ni des gargouilles.  
Tandis qu'elle se complaisait dans cette position externe au conflit, Helena se retrouva obligée d'en sortir lorsqu'une des gargouilles l'interpella :

—Hey, vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous en débarrasser ?  
—Ou au moins le distraire ? demanda la seconde.  
—Traire ! Traire ! Traire ! Traire ! repris Peeves avec frénésie.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la Dame Grise s'approcher, il fila dans sa direction. Se faufilant derrière elle, il glissa sa tête contre son oreille.

—Est-ce là vos sœurs ? souffla-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.  
—Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre une telle idée en tête ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix complice.

Depuis peu, elle s'amusait à vouvoyer Peeves, le traitant davantage comme un égal et non plus comme une gêne. Inverser les codes la divertissait : elle tutoyait les inconnus et vouvoyait ses proches, préférant faire preuve de respect envers ceux qu'elle appréciait et rappeler aux autres de ne pas se méprendre sur leur rang. Un peu comme lui, devait-elle avouer.

—Elles sont aussi grises que vous ! Mieux même, elles risquent bien de vous détrôner ! Vous ne serez plus la Dame Grise mais seulement la Servante Délavée, soupira Peeves en feignant grossièrement son chagrin.

Tandis qu'elle s'amusait des plaisanteries de Peeves et les encourageait en y répondant, Helena réalisa que si elle s'entendait relativement bien avec Sir Nicholas, si elle discutait aisément avec le Moine Gras, elle n'avait pas les même réactions, le même plaisir à les voir, à leur parler qu'avec l'esprit frappeur.  
Ni le même désir de retourner près d'eux.

—Oh, mais pour me détrôner encore faut-il pouvoir atteindre mon perchoir.  
—Ne voyez-vous pas leur ailes ? Si les paris sont ouverts, je mise sur elles, lança Peeves avec une méchanceté toute calculée en guise de provocation.  
—Alors il ne me restera plus qu'à prendre votre place, répliqua Helena en relevant le menton.

Le poltergeist mima un évanouissement théâtral avant de se mettre à tournoyer autour d'elle en la qualifiant d'usurpatrice, de traîtresse et de « fourchette à soupe ».  
Elle percevait également comme Peeves avait un comportement différent avec elle depuis quelques temps déjà. Il rigolait d'elle, de son titre, de ses actions mais sans faire preuve de la même cruauté qu'avec les autres fantômes ou occupants de Poudlard. Il paraissait plus intéressé par les réactions d'Helena que passionné par ses blagues à lui. Il s'impatientait un peu moins rapidement, ou plutôt, il s'accordait plus de temps. L'étudiait davantage.

La réciproque était vraie. Ses singeries ne l'agaçait plus autant. En réalité, elle commençait à y attacher une forme d'affection. Helena le savait issu des pulsions des élèves, de leurs émotions, leurs passions. Et ça lui plaisait : il était originaire de ceux qu'elle préférait dans l'école. Les jeunes. Il n'était pas une autorité, il n'était pas guidé par des codes ou des règles. Il était libre.  
Libre comme elle aurait voulu l'être.  
Il ne lui demandait rien en retour. Ainsi elle devenait libre à ses côtés, sans conditions. Elle n'avait plus à s'encombrer du rôle de Dame qu'attendait Sir Nicholas par habitude de la cour, ni de celui d'enfant que voyait le moine Gras dans leur différence d'âge. Pas non plus le rôle de gardienne ou de guide qu'attendaient les professeurs.  
Enfin, elle se défaisait complètement de son rôle de victime envahie de rancunes qu'elle s'imposait à elle même.  
Et jamais, jamais, Peeves ne lui demanderait de supporter le Baron. Elle tirait un tel plaisir de le savoir de son côté, sans doute, sans condition.  
Elle appréciait Peeves plus que de raison.

C'est alors que ce dernier se figea dans les air. Sa voix s'éteignit immédiatement et il se laissa glisser doucement vers le sol en saisissant son ridicule chapeau. Helena fut surprise d'un tel changement, et supposant une nouvelle blague, elle se retourna.

Ses poings se serrèrent, ses mâchoires ses contractèrent et son regard devint haineux.

Traînant ses chaînes, exhibant les plaies qu'il s'était infligé à sa mort, provenant du couloir menant aux cachots, le Baron sanglant s'approchait d'eux. Juste quand elle pensait en être débarrassée.

D'un geste lent, il releva ses yeux blanchâtre sur Peeves qui, bien que remuant toujours un peu, gardait la tête baissée. Le Baron leva alors une longue main alourdie par les chaînes.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer son geste, Helena s'avança d'un pas. Le fantôme tourna à peine la tête dans sa direction : il savait qu'elle était présente et n'osait pas croiser directement son regard. Malgré tout, elle fixa son meurtrier avec une telle animosité qu'il n'osait agir davantage.

—Ôte-toi de mon chemin, prononça Helena dans un grondement amplifié à la fois par sa nature spectrale et par le Hall.

Elle comprenait bien que c'était elle qui se trouvait sur le sien mais sa rage l'empêchait de raisonner. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire peur à Peeves ! De faire taire le seul qui la faisait rire ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer davantage !  
Le Baron sembla hésiter un court instant puis baissa la tête et s'éloigna sans demander son reste, même ses chaînes semblaient craindre d'être entendues.  
Peeves qui s'était dissimulé derrière elle -la peur ayant probablement inhibé sa réflexion puisqu'elle était transparente et donc incapable de le cacher réellement- s'éleva doucement pour voir le Baron partir avant de lever des yeux ébahis sur sa sauveuse. Helena sentit sa colère s'évaporer pour laisser place à de la satisfaction, s'assurant par réflexe que ses voiles dissimulaient sa plaie éternelle.

—La Dame Terrorise ? murmura-t-il d'une de ses voix fluettes, étonné mais pas pour autant désarçonné.  
—Le Baron Fuyant, répondit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Les petits yeux de Peeves s'écarquillèrent encore davantage, puis il bondit dans les airs et traversa un mur, puis revint devant elle avant de recommencer ce manège plusieurs fois. Il paraissait assimiler avec difficultés ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Peut-être aussi ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant : celui qui le terrifiait venait d'être été repoussé par...  
Par elle.  
Elle commença à s'éloigner, à son tour, mais il la suivit de façon encore plus agitée qu'auparavant.

Helena se demanda alors : un poltergeist pouvait-il connaître l'admiration ? La fascination ? S'il connaissait la peur, est-ce que son être était capable de contenir d'autres sentiments ? Plus puissants ? Plus complexes ?  
Ses pensées furent interrompue par un mouvement provenant de l'endroit où le Baron avait disparu. Une colère subite envahit Helena, indignée à l'idée qu'il soit revenu sur sa décision, qui se tourna pour finalement faire face à Sir Nicholas. Sa surprise fut de courte durée : il semblait perplexe de la voir apprécier la compagnie de Peeves et jetait des coups d'oeil incertains vers les cachots. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

—C'était vous ? s'exclama la Dame Grise.  
—Pardon ? lui répondit Sir Nicholas.  
—C'est vous qui avez envoyé le Baron pour éloigner Peeves ?  
—Ma chère, je croyais bien f...  
—SILENCE ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle. Vous avez présagé de mes opinions ! Comment avez vous pu ? Alors même que je vous avait dit clairement que je ne voulait pas voir le Baron ! C'est indigne de mon rang, et honteux de votre part d'avoir à faire face à une telle situation !

L'absence du Baron et les hurlements de la Dame Grise eurent un effet revigorant sur Peeves qui prenait plaisir à observer le raffut ambiant agrémenté de la gêne du fantôme de Gryffondor. Ce dernier tentait de demander à Helena de ne plus le vilipender de la sorte devant l'esprit frappeur, ou au moins de le faire dans un lieu moins exposé que le Hall du château. Elle prit malgré tout un malin plaisir à se venger et à accorder à Peeves ce privilège. Une fois son fiel déversé, elle s'éloigna avec panache, sentant que davantage de colère risquerait d'apporter uniquement des questions et des doutes sur le lien qui l'unissait -à son plus grand dégoût- au Baron Sanglant.

Peeves l'accompagna en mimant ridiculement sa gestuelle et en accordant une grimace moqueuse à Sir Nicholas, légèrement secoué, avant de disparaître dans les étages.

De là naquit une forme d'alchimie entre les deux esprits. Sans savoir si elle était amoureuse, si elle pouvait aimer, ou si lui pouvait ressentir quoique ce soit dans ce domaine, elle se plaisait à l'observer, à l'écouter, à le rencontrer au détour d'une blague. De son côté il l'épiait davantage, se faisait plus silencieux à son approche et plus exubérant lorsqu'elle lui accordait son attention.

Étaient-ils capables d'aimer sous leur forme spectrale ? Sous deux formes spectrales aussi différentes ? La question semblait ne se poser que dans l'esprit d'Helena, de temps à autres. Puis elle l'écartait d'un sourire : plutôt que de s'encombrer de réflexions aussi terribles et pesantes, elle trouvait plus sage de s'amuser et profiter de ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle détenait la connaissance de leur situation, l'intelligence pour remarquer l'impertinence de leur relation et la sagesse d'éviter les dilemmes stériles

_Note d'auteur : Plus que deux chapitres. J'ai bien aimé mettre en scène les gargouilles, je les aime beaucoup._

_Les gargouilles se moqueront-elles de Nick ?_  
_Le Baron va-t-il se cacher dans les toilettes pour pleurer son sort comme un certain blondinet ?_  
_Les lecteurs comprendront-ils la référence de la "fourchette à soupe" ?_

_A vous de deviner !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Été**

Depuis cette fameuse journée d'avril, la Dame Grise avait eut le plaisir de ne pas revoir le Baron Sanglant. Il semblait l'éviter encore plus que d'habitude et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mieux, une telle absence lui permettait de mieux profiter du château et de ses habitants dont...

—PEEVES !

Helena s'envola directement vers l'origine du cri. Elle surgit dans un couloir rempli d'élèves, provoquant un cri de surprise suivi d'un bond en arrière de la part de celui qu'elle avait traversé par inadvertance. Tous fixaient un point derrière elle. En se retournant, elle pu observer l'esprit frappeur qui semait joyeusement le contenu d'un large pot en terre cuite autour de lui. Bien qu'incapable d'en sentir l'odeur, à la vue des visages dégoûtés et des éclats qui avaient touché le concierge, elle se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de bouse de dragon. Probablement volé dans les serres moins surveillées depuis la fin des examens.

—Il faut qu'ils poussent bien ces petits vauriens ! chantonnait-il. Voilà du bon engrais pour qu'ils grandissent en bon anglais.

—Peeves ! Lâche ça tout de suite ! ordonna le concierge.

—À vos ordre ! obéit-il.

Le pot subitement lâché éclata au sol et déversa son contenu. Sous les exclamation de dégoûts, Peeves salua la foule, le concierge jura contre sa propre stupidité et la Dame Grise se tourna vers les élèves présents. Certains étaient de sa maison et encore trop jeune pour bien connaître des chemins alternatifs vers la salle commune.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux pour les guider, une voix amusée retentit à ses oreilles.

—Quel bon vent vous a amené jusqu'ici ? ricana Peeves.

—Le votre de toute évidence. J'ignorais que vous... Fumiez ainsi, répliqua Helena.

—Comme un dragon, admit-il en se curant les ongles au-dessus des élèves qui se protégeaient tant bien que mal. C'est si difficile d'arrêter. Peut-être devrais-je me mettre à la potion.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il semblait frappé d'une révélation et plongea dans le sol, de toute évidence en direction des cachots. Sans un regard en plus dans sa direction. Elle n'en prit pas ombrage.

La Dame Grise fixa un instant l'endroit où il avait disparu de son champ de vision avant de se recentrer sur ses protégés. Elle leur indiqua un passage derrière une peinture pour rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle. Ils la remercièrent, encore désarçonnés de voir leur fantôme aussi courtois avec le poltergeist malgré la confusion qu'il venait de provoquer.

Elle les observa s'éloigner avec une affection que seuls les élèves de sa maison pouvait faire naître en elle, mais également avec une légère déception envers elle-même. Ses passions entravaient son devoir de protection. Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que personne ne pouvait se baser uniquement sur la raison, qu'ignorer les émotions étaient la garantie de se laisser manipuler ou de se leurrer. Il était important à ses yeux de reconnaître l'origine de ses pulsions et prenait un soin particulier à s'y intéresser pour ne pas se tromper ensuite. Cependant encore jamais n'avait-elle oublié ainsi son devoir en tant que fantôme de Serdaigle. Elle avait manqué de perspicacité, de sagesse... Et pire encore : de bon sens.

Comme quoi les plus attachés aux logiques des « maisons » étaient en réalité les fantômes, pensa la Dame Grise. Plus que les professeurs, plus que les élèves, plus encore que les capitaines de Quidditch. Tous évoluaient et finissaient par gommer les différences entre eux, rares étaient celles et ceux qui s'attachaient réellement aux valeurs indiquées par le choixpeau au-delà de leur répartition. Pourtant les fantômes se faisaient un devoir de les suivre et en tiraient même une fierté toute particulière. Leur poids à eux, leur unique lien avec ce lieu, qu'ils désiraient maintenir coûte que coûte.

Et Peeves qui ne survivait qu'avec son lien à lui : les pulsions des habitants du château.

Or se laisser porter par ses lubies était un tel délice pour Helena après une vie et une mort faites de règles et d'attentes imposées. Devant une tentation pareille, se retenir ne lui était pas impossible, pas même difficile, mais tout simplement impensable.

Ni elle, ni lui ne faisaient preuve de timidité par rapport à leur proximité, à défaut d'autre termes convenable et convenant à leurs « sentiments ». Chacun détenait une assurance hors du commun. Elle ne redoutait que l'opinion de sa mère, lui uniquement la présence du baron. Ensemble, ils ne craignaient plus rien et se jouaient de tout. Ces dernières semaines, ils affichaient clairement leur complicité, leur affinité, au point de terrifier Sir Nicholas et faire rougir le Moine Gras.

Cependant... Peeves commençait à se faire moins présent. Moins particulier envers elle. Comme si la trace qu'elle avait eu sur lui se délavait au fil du temps. Sa présence était éternelle mais pas son impact.

Elle se surprenait encore à le chercher, à tenter de réinstaurer l'emprise qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre.

Puis c'était à son tour à elle de le laisser partir. La logique la capturait à nouveau dans ses serres : même s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, il restait un poltergeist et si la possibilité d'aimer pour un fantôme pouvait être débattue, elle devenait farfelue pour le cas d'un esprit frappeur.

Alors elle préférait en rire doucement. Et prendre du recul, s'amuser des réactions des autres -et des siennes- de ces derniers mois, prendre plaisir à l'idée de récupérer une errance régulière et agrémentée uniquement des plaisanteries des élèves de sa maison. Elle tenait à ses principes dans sa mort malgré tout. Ainsi avait-elle accepté ces émotions, ces sentiments, comme un divertissement car elle conservait la certitude qu'elle pourrait redevenir ensuite celle qu'elle avait décidé de rester. Pour l'éternité.

Saisie d'un léger vertige à cette pensée et désormais seule dans le couloir -à l'exception du concierge qui nettoyait tant bien que mal les dégâts causés- elle se décida finalement à partir à la poursuite de Peeves. Malgré tout elle insisterait : tout cela allait se terminer, elle en était certaine, mais autant en profiter jusqu'au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait aimer, encore moins sur la durée, car non humain : ce n'était pas dans sa nature, elle le savait. Pourtant il s'était produit quelque chose entre eux et elle avait appris énormément à son contact. Les enfantillages et les bêtises pouvaient bel et bien être une forme d'apprentissage. Un enseignement qui pouvait convenir à beaucoup au final. C'étaient des erreurs « volontaires », or elle savait qu'il était possible d'apprendre énormément de ses erreurs. Elle pensa aux siennes avec dépit.

Voilà pourquoi son devoir passait avant tout. Elle devait aider les enfants, les plus jeunes, à ne pas sombrer dans ses fautes à elles. Certains n'auront pas besoin de ses conseils, ayant déjà la sagesse d'apprécier l'humour et le manque de sérieux. Mais d'autres...

Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle avait pris du recul, de la légèreté et était à la fois plus sereine et plus maligne. Elle avait finalement tiré une leçon de sa plus grande erreur. Comme quoi, la mort n'était peut-être pas si immuable qu'elle le croyait : ils pouvaient encore évoluer, eux, les fantômes. Bien que cela ne suffisait pas forcément.

Peeves entassait des chaudrons près de la porte menant à la salle de potion lorsqu'elle le retrouva enfin. Agaçant mais pas particulièrement futé : les examens terminé, il ne gênerait pas grand monde avec cette farce. Helena eut soudain une idée pour l'asticoter encore un peu.

—Dites moi, ça ne vole pas bien haut cette plaisanterie, maugréa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Peeves lui lança un regard perçant, n'appréciant pas la critique. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, elle s'élança dans les air et l'observa de son nouveau perchoir invisible. Aussitôt provoqué, Peeves bondit à son tour pour la surplomber afin de lui prouver le contraire -au sens propre en tout cas-, mais à peine l'avait-il dépassé qu'elle montait d'avantage en tournant autour de lui comme pour le défier à la surpasser. Il l'imita à nouveau jusqu'à être happé dans ce défi puéril et obsédant. Lui qui pouvait rentrer en collision s'il ne faisait pas attention, elle qui manquait légèrement d'agilité. Chacun se provoquait en tourbillonnant ainsi, parfois grimpant en flèche avant de chuter de plusieurs étages. Helena finit par se prendre à son propre jeu et rigolait tout en filant dans les airs, leur duo ne formant plus qu'un tourbillon glacial mais coloré. Son aura à elle et ses couleurs à lui. N'ayant plus à subir les contraintes de son oreille interne, elle ne souffrait d'aucun déséquilibre, et l'un comme l'autre connaissaient l'école comme personne. Elle souhaitait voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, jusqu'où elle pourrait le maintenir. Elle savait bien qu'il finirait par se lasser car, pire que le destin, il s'agissait de sa nature.

Sa nature de poltergeist, inspirée et née des élèves, faisait que comme ces derniers, il oubliait quasiment tout une fois l'été passé. Sa présence était toujours moins forte, moins importante quand les élèves étaient absents. Les vacances d'été semblaient perturber jusqu'à son existence se rappelait-elle. Son attention était tronquée, sa concentration instable. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas lassé d'elle avant. Helena savait que ça ne pourrait durer, qu'elle même ne pouvait rien conserver de cette alchimie car elle n'était plus physique. Aimer les morts restait possible mais eux ne pouvaient plus créer un véritable amour.

Ils n'étaient plus. Juste des souvenirs, des échos de sentiments... qui encombrent et ennuient, s'ils ne rendent pas fous.

Elle ne pouvait pas apporter à Peeves ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas maintenir ce qu'elle désirait.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle préférait s'amuser de son ersatz de romance, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il en était réellement. La fin de l'année approchait, le calme allait revenir à Poudlard et déjà les élèves préféraient quitter la pénombre du château pour la luminosité du parc. Autant se complaire dans le chaos de leur situation, l'absurdité de leurs sentiments, l'instabilité de leur relation.

Ils filaient au travers des murs, des classes et des couloirs. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre le tourbillon de couleurs provenant de ses vêtements, sans se préoccuper du passé ou de l'avenir quand soudain, plus rien. Elle se retrouvait seule au milieu d'une classe abandonnée dans les cachots. Elle craignit qu'il ait pu heurter quelque chose dans leur course avant de comprendre qu'il avait une fois de plus disparu volontairement.

—Quel incorrigible être invisible, déclara Helena à voix haute, feignant s'éloigner.

Au bout de quelques secondes sans apparition aussi brusque que bruyante pour répliquer, ou juste un grand « Bouh ! » hurlé avant de s'enfuir en ricanant, elle s'interrogea. Un froncement de sourcil plus tard, elle devina finalement la manigance et leva les yeux aux plafond où Peeves s'évertuait à l'imiter, parfaitement à l'envers.

—Pas invisible mais réversible ! se vanta l'esprit frappeur lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, avant de réaliser une pirouette et de se retrouver nez à nez avec le fantôme de Serdaigle.

—Même retourné je n'aurai aucun mal à vous bouleverser.

—Bien évidemment, vous êtes et resterez la Flamme Hantise : celle craint de tous !

Bien que désormais courantes, ce genre de plaisanteries sur son titre laissait parfois à Helena un arrière goût amer. Elles lui rappelaient que la seule personne qui connaissait sa véritable identité était celui qui le méritait le moins. Helena était isolée contrairement à la Dame Grise. Personne ne l'appelait, ne lui parlait, ne la mentionnait. Elle eu brusquement envie d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de Peeves.

Soudain, elle hésita. Devait-elle lui révéler son prénom ? Allait-il en rire ? Deviner ce qu'il représentait ? Disperser son secret ? Ou allait-il changer de comportement avec elle ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à prononcer lentement :

—Je... m'appelle...

—Non c'est la mienne, l'interrompit brusquement Peeves avec colère.

Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa des yeux orangés.

—C'est _ma _pelle !

Une fois encore, elle s'en voulu de rire à une blague aussi simple. Une fois encore, elle se délectait de ce que venait de lui offrir Peeves. Son inintérêt sur son identité représentait bien la liberté qu'il lui offrait. Il s'en fichait de qui elle avait pu être. Aujourd'hui, elle était la Dame Grise, celle que le Baron craignait, celle qui s'amusait de ses farces, celle qui répliquait à ses moqueries. Cela était amplement suffisant et elle saurait s'en contenter. Rassurée, elle sourit même après avoir récupéré son calme. Cela faisait longtemps que quelque chose lui avait fait autant plaisir.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de titres. Que ce soit pour leur identité ou leurs passions. Ils se jouaient des mots ensemble, ne les prenant plus au sérieux pour mieux jongler avec.

Un manque de rigueur qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé afficher devant sa mère tant elle était incapable d'admettre avoir tort à ce sujet à l'époque. Pas devant elle. Pas après tant de colères prises à la rigolade, selon ses yeux d'enfants. Ces rages que Rowena ne traitait pas avec la gravité qui semblait adéquate aux yeux d'Helena.

Pas besoin de montrer qui elle était. Pas besoin d'afficher sa plaie toujours dissimulée. Elle pouvait être Helena sans être la Dame Grise, et inversement. Elle suffisait à Peeves, sans effort, et c'était un soulagement. Ainsi qu'un regret : quel gâchis que personne ne s'en soit contenté avant. Pas même elle.

Un grand fracas résonna dans les escaliers à quelques couloirs de là où ils se trouvaient. Peeves ne perdit pas une seconde et fila en direction du bruit, trop heureux d'avoir peut-être une victime à se mettre sous la dent. Helena l'observa s'éloigner, sans bouger cette fois.

Si c'était un élève qui avait provoqué ce bruit, il s'agissait probablement d'un Serpentard ou un Poufsouffle vu qu'ils étaient dans les cachots.

Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'attendre. Il ne reviendra pas.

Elle ne l'attendrait plus.

Prenant son envol, elle glissa entre les étages, sans vérifier qui elle croisait ou traversait.

Elle acceptait de perdre ce qu'elle ne pouvait probablement pas avoir pour gagner en hauteur, en joie. Ne pas s'encombrer, rester légère, détachée, heureuse.

Ou au moins sereine.

Et ce n'est que tout en haut qu'elle découvrit une surprise dans ce point de vue qu'elle s'accordait : elle ne se trompait pas.

Ils avaient bel et bien partagé quelque chose.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

_Note d'auteur :_

_Au final, pour reprendre l'expression d'Alrescha qui était fort à propos dans une review et l'étendre un peu plus : si Helena a glissé dans les bras de Peeves, elle a fini par le traverser complètement, au sens propre et figuré. Même après un an, ils restent des fantômes. Bref, c'était une fanfiction où le personnage principal comprend que Serdaigle=air=humour=prendre du recul=oiseau. Merci de votre lecture !_

_Plus qu'un seul chapitre. _

_Alors, finalement, selon vous, les fantômes peuvent-ils aimer ?_

_Et les esprits frappeurs ?_

Et les auteurs de fanfictions ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Final : La Rentrée**

Cette année encore l'habituel débat avait lieu. Les arguments revenaient, de même que les réponses. La tradition officieuse des fantômes pour la rentrée.

De toute évidence, ils ne se limitaient pas à répéter les geste de leur vivant mais également de leur mort. La Dame Grise les observait se fatiguer à disserter encore une fois sur les mêmes questions.

Quel ennui.

—Voilà longtemps qu'il a été exilé. L'heure du pardon serait la bienvenue, ainsi que sa présence.

Le Moine Gras n'abandonnait toujours pas.

—Le pardon peut-être mais sa présence non merci. Quel effet aura-t-il sur les nouveaux élèves ? Quelle réputation nous donnera-t-il devant eux ?

Tout comme Sir Nicholas Mimsy de Porpington.

Comme à son habitude, elle s'ennuyait parmi eux. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait apprécié cette occasion d'échanger. Elle se plaisait de l'écoute attentive des autres et s'intéressait également aux théories d'autrui afin de s'en inspirer ou d'y réfléchir. Malheureusement, cette question rituelle avec ses réponses déjà trop entendues la lassait à en mourir une seconde fois.

Pourtant là était sa place, elle en était consciente. Droite, élégante, silencieuse, rien ne changeait dans son comportement d'une année à l'autre.

Elle tenait à ses principes, même dans la mort. Surtout dans la mort.

—Qu'en dites-vous, Dame Grise ? l'interrogea le fantôme de Gryffondor à la recherche d'une alliée.

La Dame Grise se mordit la lèvre par habitude avant de cesser tout aussi vite. La fatigue avait brusquement laissé place à une sensation curieuse.

Même décédée, elle devait lutter pour paraître immuable. Tel était son devoir.

—La discussion n'a que trop durée. La présence de Peeves aura comme impact un désordre incontrôlable et un raffut qui nous suivra encore longtemps. Personne ne peut nous garantir ce qui sortira d'une décision aussi irresponsable.

Sir Nicholas acquiesça avec insistance, faisant dangereusement trembler sa tête sur sa fraise.

—En conclusion, nous l'accepterons cette année.

Le fantôme de Gryffondor tourna la tête si brusquement qu'elle tomba sur son épaule. Si les spectres s'étaient tus durant son discours, ils n'arrivaient plus à récupérer leur voix depuis. Le seul capable faire fuir Peeves ne pouvait refuser quoique ce soit à la Dame Grise. Elle venait donc de lui retirer sa seule utilité devant tous les fantômes de Poudlard.

Elle indiqua aux autres spectres son départ d'un habituel mot de politesse et un mouvement de tête un rien trop brusque pour être réellement courtois.

Nombre d'entre eux furent surpris de voir qu'un petit petit sourire malicieux s'était installé sur ses lèvres.

Elle traversa quelques classes encore vides, pour quelques heures seulement. Comme à son habitude, elle observa par une fenêtre le soleil se coucher et les ténèbres envahir le chemin qu'emprunteraient les calèches dans peu de temps.

Si en apparence les fantômes ne changeaient pas, peut-être pouvaient-ils évoluer un peu au travers de leurs choix, pensa-t-elle en flottant devant la vitre.

Les élèves ne tarderaient plus. Helena avait hâte d'accueillir les nouveaux Serdaigles et de les voir devenir meilleurs qu'elle.

Elle espérait juste que Peeves n'aurait pas l'idée de voler le choixpeau juste avant la répartition.

Ou d'agrémenter sa chanson traditionnelle avec ses propres rimes.

Ou de placer des bruits grossiers à chaque nom appelé.

Oui, elle avait hâte de les recevoir, ces fameux élèves, pensa-t-elle tandis que son sourire étirait davantage ses lèvres.

**FIN**

-e*e*e*e*e*e*e*e-

**Note d'auteur :Voilà la fin de cette romance qui n'est pas une histoire d'amour. N'hésitez pas à dire au revoir à Peeves et Helena dans une petite review. Avec de la chance, je pourrai y répondre avant que Peeves ne me la vole.**


End file.
